This invention relates to apparatus for freezing foodstuffs and relates particularly to apparatus for continuous freezing of foodstuffs and removal of the frozen material from the freezing apparatus.
Plate freezers are well known and have hitherto been made in a great variety of designs and sizes. Such plate freezers comprise a plurality of refrigerated plates between which material, such as foodstuffs, is frozen. One form of plate freezer apparatus is that described in my Australian Pat. No. 530,424 filed Nov. 29, 1976.
In plate freezer apparatus, it is desirable that the material to be frozen can be quickly loaded into the space between adjacent refrigerated plates and that frozen material can be relatively quickly and simply removed from the apparatus.
It is also desirable that the filling and unloading of the apparatus be as automatic as possible.